4th of July
by AvatarTeam237
Summary: It's near the 4th of July. There are gonna be fireworks near Aang's apartment. This is the chance for him to tell Katara the truth. Kataang modern AU. My first one-shot ever! Hope you like it!


AN : Hey! This is a one-shot about Kataang. I'm really out of ideas right now for my other story : The Moment It All Begin. But don't worry I'll get it done.

Okay, so this story just come up to my brain while I was doing the mid-test. It's a modern AU. I hope you like it!

**4th of July**

It's near the 4th of July. There are gonna be fireworks near Aang's apartment. This is the chance for him to tell Katara the truth. He's been in love with her since the fourth grade. He also wanted to sing a song to her that night before the fireworks. Actually, he's singing it on stage. There are gonna be bands and others performing on stage that night. He's gonna asked her tomorrow at school. He just hope for her to say yes.

-At school-

After history, Aang came up to Katara. She's standing by her locker. "Hey, Katara." She turned to him and said, "Hey, Aang. What's up?" "Nothing. I just want to talk tou you about something" "Oh, what is it?" she asked, as she closed her locker door. "Um...d-do you w-want to w-watch me s-singing on stage tomorrow? There are gonna be bands and others too. You know, before the fireworks." He asked nervously while scratching the back of his head.

She smiled at him and said, "I'd love to! I didn't even know you can sing. So, when are you gonna perform?" "I'm performing at 11.30 pm. The fireworks will be at midnight." "well, I'm looking forward to it. I'll be there. I gotta go now. Bye!" she waved her hand to him as she walked to another class. Aang cheered and jump happily. "YAY!" "Sshh...BE QUIET!" a teacher said. "Sorry..." he mumbled and went to his class.

Xoxox

Aang was checking his phone when he heard someone shouted at him. "Aang!" he turnd around to see Katara walked to him. She's wearing a dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a blue jacket. Even the simplest clothes can make her so beautiful. "Hey, Katara. You look beautiful." She smiled at him. "You look cool too, Aang." He was wearing a black jeans, whit v-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket. "Thanks"

They both stared at each other's eyes. _**'She look so beautiful. Her shining blue eyes...her chocolate brown hair..."**_Aang thought. What he didn't know that Katara was thinking the same thing. _**'He's so handsome. His stormy grey eyes...his messy black hair... That leather jacket make him look like a bad boy but his actually really nice.'**_Katara thought.

They snapped back to reality when Zuko came and said, "Hello guys. Come back to earth guys. Guys!" they blinked a few times "C'mon Aang, stop staring at Katara like that. We're up on stage in a few minutes." Zuko said again making Aang blushed. Katara giggled at Aang's red cheeks. "What are you singing Aang?" Katara asked. "I'm singing _**Fall For You **_by _**SecondHand Serenade.**_" "I'll be right there watching." She pointed to a space kinda far from the stage but still capable to see. "Okay. Wish me luck!" he said as he ran to Teo and Zuko.

Katara walked to the space where she's gonna stand and wait for Aang to come up on stage.

Aang come up on stage and went to his keyboard. Teo went to the drums and Zuko come up with his guitar. "Hey people! How are you doing tonight?" Zuko said through the microphone. Everyone cheered in a way to answer Zuko. "My buddy here is gonna sing _**Fall For You **_by _**SecondHand Serenade.**_" Zuko said as he hung his arm around Aang's shoulder. Aang glanced at Katara and said, "This song is dedicated to a girl that I really like." Aang started to make a slow melody and sang.

"**The best thing about tonight's that we're not figthing**

**Could it be that we have been this way before**

**I know you don't think that I'm trying**

**I know you're wearing thin down to the core**

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I wont live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you in impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find" **

Then the ryhtm got fast. Zuko and Teo started playing their instrumens.

"**This is not what I intended**

**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**

**You always thought that I was stronger**

**I may have failed**

**But I have loved you from the start**

**Oh**

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I wont live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you in impossible to find**

**It's impossible**

**So breath in so deep**

**Breath me in**

**I'm yours to keep**

**And hold onto your words**

**Cause talk is cheap**

**And remember me tonight**

**When you're asleep**

**But hold your breath**

**Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I wont live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you in impossible to find**

**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**

**Over again**

**Don't make me change my mind**

**Or I wont live to see another day**

**I swear it's true**

**Because a girl like you in impossible to find**

**You're impossible to find"**

The song ended and everybody cheered

"Thank you people!" Zuko shouted through the microphone. Aang got off of stage and saw Katara ran to him. "You're really great Aang!" she hugged him and he blushed. _**'Ahh...she smells so good...I can stay like this forever...' **_he thought. "Um...Aang. you can let...go off me now." "Oh, right." He pulled back scratching the back of his neck.

Aang looked at his watch. It was 11.45, almost for the fireworks. _**'I still have 15 minutes' **_he thought. "Hey c'mon. The fireworks will begin in a few minutes. I know a perfect place to watch it." He said taking her wrist. Aang didn't let go until they were on top of his apartment. They both sat at the edge of the building, looking at the night sky.

"It's cozy out here, isn't it?" Aang asked. Katara nodded in agreement. Even thugh it was kinda cold but it was worth it just being alone with Aang. They stood ther in a comfortable silence. Just looking at the stars above. Then Aang decided to broke the silence.

"Katara?" he started. "Hmm?" she asked back, still not looking at him. "I need to tell you something." She turned her head, finally looking at him. "What is it, Aang?" "Um...I don't know how to put this...I just get it straight to the case." He paused for a moment before saying "I love you, Katara" her mouth went agape and her eyes went wide. "You...what...?!" she still didn't believe of what he just said. It was like her dreams had come true.

"I love you. Since the first time we met. You were so kind and sweet when I moved here." "But...why...? Why do you love me?" she asked again. Her eyes wider than ever. "You'd be my friend for who I am. Not because I'm popular or good looking or even because of my music skills" he explained, waiting for her to say something but she just stood there. He sighed and continue.

"I know you probably thinking that there's a lot of girls out there probably better than you and why I'm not picking one of them, instead I pick you. Well, it's because you're not like any one of them. You're different. You don't pretend to be somebody else if some hot guy passed by. You'd be yourself, and tha's what I like from you." He smiled softly, but then replaced by a worried look.

"So, I want to asked you this question for many years." He took a deep breath and look at her straight in the eye. "Katara, do you want to be my girlfriend?" she felt tears in her eyes, happy, tears. "Of course I do, Aang." She pulled him in an embraced. "I've been in love with you, too." The tears running down her cheek. He pulled her closer when she said love.

After a few minutes, they pulled back. Looking into each other eye. They slowly got closer and closer, lips inches from each other. Finally, they kiss. While they kiss, the fireworks started, making them pulled away and looked at them. Katara shifted closer to Aang. Holding his arm and was resting her head on his shoulder. "You know the song before that I was singing is for you." Aang said. Katara smiled and say, "Thanks. You just give me the best day of my life." "Me, too."

Xoxox

The end!

So...you guys like it? REVIEW PLEASE!

If you dont...Sokka is gonna drink CACTUS JUICE! AGAIN!

Bye! XD


End file.
